


A Zionistic Birthday

by Aydammair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Moresome, Science Fiction, The Zions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydammair/pseuds/Aydammair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nicole's birthday and her friends want to celebrate. They really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zionistic Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random side-story for a sci-fi series I'm slowly working on. It makes me laugh, so I thought it was worth posting.

Nicole pulled up to her house and found Niwa waiting for her at the front door.

  
“Niwa,” she greeted him, “How unexpected.”

  
“I just felt like stopping by, there’s something I want to show you?”

  
“Oh?”

  
“It’s out in the garden, but first,” Niwa hesitated, “You have you close your eyes.”

  
“I have to close my eyes?” Nicole asked, confused.

  
“Yup!” Niwa looked proud of himself, “And you have to keep them closed until I say so.”

  
Nicole studied him suspiciously, noting how he shifted eagerly. Her instincts were protesting loudly, but it was Niwa, so she sighed and obediently closed her eyes. Nicole felt Niwa gently take her arm and lead her through her house. They went through a door and out into what Nicole recognized as her garden from the sound of water in the pool.

“Okay! You can open them!” Niwa announced loudly. As Nicole complied, a group of people simultaneously shouted, “Surprise!” and broke into a loud and confused rendition of the Birthday Song. Nicole stared in bemusement and a touch of humor as Sana, Deto, Samale, Nikolai and Niwa all managed to finish the song as different times and then stood around beaming at her. In front of them on a table was a huge cake covered in candles.

“Is this a...birthday party?” Nicole asked. Sana smiled happily at her.

“It is! Katrina told us about it. It’s an Earth tradition.”

“Now come blow out your candles!” Deto ordered grinning.

“Good luck with that. 35 seems like way too many, but that’s the tradition,” Samale said with a snicker. Nicole took a step down towards them.

“I’m touched, Thank you,” she said softly. Everyone’s smile got even bigger.

Then the cake caught fire.

\-------

Nicole watched the rotorcraft currently smothering her garden in foam with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Behind her Samale was laughing so hard he had to hang onto Nikolai for balance. Nikolai was attempting to wring out his jacket while Sana inspected Deto for injury.

“Oh stars!” Samale gasped out. Niwa frowned at him.

“I think my favorite part was when Deto’s jacket caught fire and you had to tackle him into the pool,” the irrepressible fighter informed Nikolai. Nikolai favored him with his usual indiscernible look and turned to Nicole. Nicole looked her friends over.

“Are you alright?” she asked Deto. He nodded,

“My jacket protected me,” he explained.

“Good. I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” Nicole said decisively. All her friends looked at her quizzically.

“Go to the Sassafras,” she stated simply.

Then Samale’s grin became downright devilish.

\-------

Nikolai calmly handed Nicole a glass and sat down beside her.

“Taipan,” he saluted calmly and took a drink. Nicole smiled softly at him and also drank. She carefully set the glass down on the table and leaned against the large man. They both looked up when Niwa stumbled over and threw himself into the booth. He grabbed Nicole’s drink and downed it with gusto. Then he frowned at the container.

“This is so light I can’t even taste the alcohol,” he complained and glared at the other two. Nikolai simply shrugged.

“Stars take that! I’m getting you drunk tonight,” Niwa informed Nicole and left the booth again. Nicole shook her head.

“You could hide from him on the dance floor,” Nikolai informed Nicole in a heavy rumble. Nicole looked over to where Deto and Sana were plastered to either side of Samale.

“In a bit maybe. I’m curious to see what Niwa mixes up. He’s a surprisingly good bartender,” she replied. Nikolai chuckled.

“A man of many talents indeed,” he replied. They both laughed for a moment.

Then Niwa returned with a tray of blazingly blue drinks.

\-------

Nicole found herself drifting in that happy medium between dreaming and sleep. She though her dream might have been about being on a slow moving ship, bobbing gently up and down. Then she realized that she was in fact moving up and down as she was using someone’s chest as a pillow. She shifted her head slightly and determined from the soft skin and womanly curves that she was on top of Sana. Carefully sitting up, she surveyed the room. On her other side, Niwa lay flat on his back with Nikolai covering his legs. Leaning over a bit, Nicole could see Deto and Samale tangled up with the sheets on the floor. The festively strewn clothes around the room made it quite clear that none of them were wearing any clothing under the blankets.

Nicole carefully extricated herself from the pile of Zions and grabbed her dressing gown from the back of her door. She slowly walked down to the kitchen as her head and various other parts of her body complained of aches. She silently retrieved a mug and stuck in the beverage maker. The little machine whirred happily to itself as it poured a cup of steaming liquid. Nicole took a careful sip and frowned at the cup. It contained Samale’s favorite drink; triple-fruit-chocolate-caffinated-something or other. Nicole contemplated the machine for a moment; then shrugged and wandered into the sitting room. Gingerly reclining on the sofa she watched the wind in the trees and pointedly ignored the pile of burned wood and plants by the pool. Above her she heard shuffling, a loud thud and quiet exclamations and smothered a smile in her drink. The morning after was always hilarious.

Then Katrina burst through the front door.


End file.
